Like Liquid
by by-the-bye
Summary: Aedion and Lysandra. Two-shot.


_Hi. I'll keep it short, this is my first time writing throne of glass fanficiton but I really enjoyed writing this. This is going to be a two part lysaedion story since I love them. Enjoy._

* * *

Starbucks was crowded.

People on their macbooks, getting work done.

Teenage girls, gossiping with their decaf beverages.

Men and women grabbing their coffee to go, in a rush to get to work.

It was all oddly comforting to aedion. What wasn't comforting, however, was having been standing in the same place for 5 minutes waiting for the group of teenage girls with hair extensions and fake nails to get out of line and quit their flirting with the barista.

Finally they say their goodbyes with a little giggle and go and find a spot to talk about who had sex with who, and who wore the most hideous outfit this week.

 _Highschool._

As the line moves up, someone else catches his attention. He can only see her from the back. Her long dark hair, her fashionable red coat and silk scarf, shielding her from the cold weather. Her knee-high boots, with a heel on the end, making her seem more tall and elegant than she already is. She moves like liquid up to the counter, grabbing her to go order.

Aedion can't help but tilt his head, checking the stranger out.

Then she turns around.

 _Not a stranger at all_ , he muses. For it was his cousin, aelin's best friend; lysandra.

Aedion had only met her a couple times. At the occasional party, or get together. One time he was going to aelin's apartment to drop off her toothbrush that she'd forgotten, when lysandra was there.

He hadn't had much of an opinion of her till now.

Hadn't noticed the way she moved, how glossy her hair was, how she seemed to be poured into her outfit. He definitely hadn't noticed her pretty green eyes.

For if he had noticed all those things, he would've made a much more bountiful effort to impress her.

For a moment he fantasizes about what it'd be like if he had. She's gorgeous, obviously. And from what he knows, incredibly smart and witty. Would she fancy him back?

 _Snap out of it._

For one thing, he barely knew her. Also she was Aelin's best friend, she was most likely 19, just like her. A college student, _a child._

He eyes her figure. _She definitely doesn't look like a child_.

Her pretty green eyes met his own.

 _Shit._

He lifts one hand for an awkward greeting and curses himself afterwards. _She probably doesn't even remember you._

He was shocked when she smiled, revealing pretty straight white teeth, and strided over to him. _Like liquid._

 _I'm not in the right state of mind to talk right now._

"Hello, Aedion." Her voice, it's not supposed to sound as low and sensual as it does.

He smiles, surprised to feel sweat gathering in his palms. "Hello."

Her mouth twitches. "I'm surprised to see you here. I wouldn't peg this as your scene."

Aedion swallows. _His scene?_ How much attention had she been paying to him during their brief meetings?

He internally slaps himself for overthinking and allows himself a short, deep laugh. "I was just heading to work when I passed by. I thought a warm cup of cocoa would get me nice and toasty."

Her soft pink lips stretch out. "Yes, it is rather cold, isn't it?" She leans in, as if telling a secret. "Though next time, if you want your order faster, I'd reccomend the Starbucks app."

All he can manage to do is nod. But he does find himself leaning instinctively closer to catch a whiff of her scent. _Strawberries._

She pulls away, granting him one last extravagant smile. "I suppose I'll see you at Aelin and Rowan's New Years party tomorrow evening then?"

Aedion tips his head. "I suppose so."

She exits the Starbucks, and he can't help but watch her. _Like liquid._

A voice interrupts his wandering thoughts.

"Hey buddy, the line moved up like a minute ago."

* * *

 _leave a review, don't be afraid to tell me what you think. Part 2 should be up soon. My name is kiki btw._

 _Give my tumblr and ig a follow, both their usernames are aedionash._


End file.
